


Wild Is The Wind

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fear of Discovery, Han POV, Inner Dialogue, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sneaking Around, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has Han rethinking the solitary life of a smuggler. Can you blame, Han? Luke is <i>really</i> pretty when he's on his knees.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>This is a birthday gift for my beautiful dollylux. AKA: what happens when your best friend watches The Force Awakens and starts shipping Skysolo out of the blue. <p>It's unbeta'd and this is my first attempt ever at writing these characters so be gentle. The title is from a David Bowie song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Is The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



There was a lot to be said for the solitary life of a smuggler. There was no one to take orders from, no one to judge you, no one to take credit for your achievements. Every job brought the rush of success that only self-reliance and getting away by the skin of your teeth could bring. Freedom. Adventure. Privacy. It wasn’t some mantra Han chanted to make himself feel better at night. These were some of the true joys of his existence. God, Han missed privacy.

He and Chewy could read one another well enough to give a wide berth when one of them needed it. A steadfast symbiosis, each perfectly happy being solitary together. It worked for them. All these new folks Han found himself in the company of, however, meant close quarters and a more than just a little lifestyle change for him and his first mate.

Luke and Leia, as different as they were, had equally managed to turn Han’s world on end. Both were as stubborn as the days on Gorse were long. They were equally quick witted and sharp tongued, challenging Han without a second thought, and each had an uncanny ability to get his blood boiling.

The princess was an expert at mercilessly digging in her heels and pressing every one of Han’s buttons to exhaustion. Luke though… With those bright, clear blue eyes and that petulant little smirk. The bratty little whine he resorted to when he was frustrated. It made Han want to put that sweet little farm boy to the test since the first day they met. See if he whimpered as pretty on Han’s cock as he did when he was trying to get his way.

Turns out Luke whined even prettier than Han could have ever imagined and too loudly if they ever expected to fuck around behind everyone’s backs without getting caught.

“You’re gonna have to keep it down this time, kid,” Han grunts as he kisses hungrily down the side of Luke’s neck, pressing him against the bulkhead door. “That mouth of yours almost got us caught yesterday.” It wouldn’t be long before they’d be missed. The last time Han had Luke on his knees 3PO came poking around the escape pod entry ramp they’d taken to using for their trysts.

“Thought you liked my mouth,” Luke taunts, licking his lips as he tips his head back, exposing more of his neck for Han. Luke’s hand slides down the front of Han’s open pants, pulling a breathy growl from Han’s lips.

“Can’t wait to get you off this fuckin’ ship, somewhere we can get some goddamned privacy for once.”

Han gets his hands up under Luke’s tunic as he bucks into the boy’s hands, squeezing at his sides and thumbing over his hard little nipples.

“For now,” Luke says, pushing Han back a little so he can sink to his knees. “We’ll have to make due.” That smirk again. That fucking mouth. So pink. Able to milk Han’s balls dry like it was made for that exact task. Han brushes Luke’s sandy blonde bangs out of his eyes and pulls his cock free, rubbing his slit over Luke’s bottom lip, painting it with slick.

“Yeah, kid. I guess we’ll have to,” Han practically growls. Luke’s mouth tips up, opening sweetly for the throbbing, purple-pink head of his dick. Luke’s velvet tongue slips out and swipes along the underside of it, those laser blue eyes locked on Han’s the entire time. He groans a little as Han pushes inside, slick blurting out salty-hot over that sometimes impudent tongue.

“Shhhh,” Han reminds, running his thick fingers through Luke’s spun gold hair again, curving around the back of his skull to urge him forward.

Han steadies himself against the wall with his free hand, letting his hips fall into a restrained rhythm of rolling, shallow thrusts. He manages to stay gentle even though he’s still thinking about pounding Luke’s round little ass into a mattress somewhere he can spend the time needed to open up his virgin hole.

He’s pulled back into the moment as Luke braces his hands on Han’s thighs, digging into the muscle as his throat opens, wide and hungry, spit glistening at the corners of his plush mouth.

A deep groan escapes his Han’s lips without permission, making him break eye contact. He sucks in a breath, shocked at how loud it sounds in the cramped, metal space. He can see the smugness in Luke’s eyes when he manages to look back down at his pink-cheeked farm boy. He fucks in a little too deep, a little too rough in repayment, biting hard into his own bottom lip as Luke gags, his throat fluttering around the head of Han’s cock.

“Yeah, fuck. Yeah,” Han whispers, damning the need for quiet to offer Luke a little encouragement. Luke’s right hand slides up to rub at Han’s balls through his slacks, his forefinger and thumb circling around the base of Han’s cock to tug in tandem with his mouth.

It’s good, too good. The kind of good Han could get used to, greedy for.

Another few moments of hot, wet suction is all Han can take, his balls tighten up close to his body and begin pumping their load. “Here it comes,” Han warns, pressing his thumb into the divot under Luke’s swollen bottom lip. He pulls out, moaning at the suction Luke applies as his prick slips free.

He cups Luke’s jaws and eases it closed so he can paint his load over that bright-pink, spit-slicked mouth. Luke obeys for all of thirty seconds, letting Han’s hot spunk bathe his lips for only a moment before he’s parting them and letting Han’s come slide over his seeking tongue. The sight of Luke’s mussed mop of gold, eyes wet from his tonsils getting fucked, that sassy little mouth all red and puffy like Han had sucked on Luke’s lips for an hour, is too fucking much. It makes Han’s insides knot up, makes his heart thump so loud in his ears it’s all he can hear as he comes down from his orgasm.

Han lets go of his cock with a sigh, Luke kissing gently at the tip, tongue flicking over his slit, trying to tease out more come. He reaches down for the front of Luke’s shirt, pulling him up by it and taking his mouth in a deep kiss. He chases his own bitterness to the back of Luke’s tongue, kneading the kid’s ass though his soft pants and licking into his mouth until all he can taste is Luke’s spit.

Luke ruts against the jut of Han’s hip as he’s kissed, clinging to the front of Han’s body desperately, pushing up on the balls of his feet to make up some of the height difference between them. Han slips his hand down the back of Luke’s soft pants, pushing his fingers into the crevice between Luke’s supple ass cheeks.

"God, do you have any fuckin' clue how bad I wanna get inside this pretty ass?" Han groans against Luke's cheek as he massages at his tight little hole with his wide, calloused mechanic's fingers.

“Got a pretty good idea,” Luke whines, kissing up along the underside of Han’s jaw as he keeps rocking against him. Luke’s close, Han can feel him tensing up, his hips stuttering like he’s trying hard not to hump against Han like a horny teenager.

“That’s right. Come for me, baby,” Han growls, low and soft against the side of Luke’s ear, gathering up handfuls of Luke’s ass and hauling him up to straddle Han’s thigh. That’s all Luke needs, the friction and Han’s words are enough to have him spilling down the front of his skivvies.

Han kisses him sweetly as he comes down, cradling the back of his head and sucking on his lips like they were coated in spun sugar.

“Go get yourself cleaned up,” Han says, their lips close, still breathing one another’s air in this stolen little moment.

Han reaches down to tuck himself back in his pants before straightening his jacket and raking his hand through his hair. “I’m gonna go relive Chewie so he can start working on those repairs. You should, uh, keep me company in the cockpit later. If you want,” Han says, his cheeks flushing a little as he watches Luke smile and bat those too-long lashes at him coyly. The kid knows exactly what he does to Han.

Maybe solitary life wasn’t that great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr [HERE](http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/137459647543/wild-is-the-wind-by-exaggeratedspecificity)
> 
> If you're curious, the mining planet Gorse is tidally locked so it doesn't rotate. Perpetual days on one side. Thanks Kaelysta for this detail!


End file.
